


Rainy Summer Days

by BoyishBeans



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: A short drabble of our favourite emo boy Sebastian and a gender neutral farmer getting over a small domestic dispute and talking about the future.





	Rainy Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written Stardew Valley before and though I meant for this to be smut it turned really cute and fluffy. Let me know if you want more! I'll definitely probably be writing more dirtier stuff with Seb later on...

You snuck into bed quietly, hoping the steady sound of rain and gentle thunder would serve as a loud enough noise to take attention away from you getting under the covers, but he heard it all.  
The opening of the creaky door, the boots shuffling on the newly refurbished hardwood floor that his mother had just finished yesterday. He then heard the sounds of you changing out of your dirty mining clothes, you purposefully trying to be quiet as to not wake him, but he was already awake, lying in your bed.

You got yourself comfortable, snaking your arms around your husband as to spoon him, letting your head rest against his back.

“(Y\N)?” He called out into the dark, and you sighed. You didn't mean to wake him up at all.

“Yes, Seb?” You responded to him, curling yourself around him.

“‘M sorry,” is all he says, mumbling through a sleepy voice. Oh, yeah. You completely forgot.

The two of you had gotten into a domestic dispute early that morning before you left to do your daily chores around the farm and around town. The two of you rarely fought, and were able to be mature with each other but the fight really hurt the both of you, but neither of you were immature enough to let that fight drive a real wedge between you. 

You appreciated his apology, but you know you had ignited the dispute in the first place. You had simply asked him how his work was going, and his grumpy self had mumbled a barely audible reply, and you should've known better than to go snippy with him right back.

He had woken up from one of his startling nightmares and wasn't in the best of moods, and you treated him unfairly. You had changed into your mining boots and stormed out without another word, the rain immediately soaking you.

He felt bad after that, and he didn't mean to piss you off at all, but he couldn't help himself.

“You don't have anything to apologize for,” you assured him, nuzzling your cheek into his bare back.

“I was unfair to you, hun.”

“Sebby, please… it wasn't your fault,” you tried to convince him. 

“Can we just agree to move on from it?” He asked.

“Of course, Sebby… I would never let something like that come between us.”

He turns around, facing you but still in your arms. He smiles and cuddles into you more, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your body close.

You both lay against each other, enjoying each other's company and cuddling as lovers.

“Your mother did amazing on the renovations, by the way,” you say to him, straying his messy black hair out of his face.

“Y-yeah, she always knows how to take care of us,” he responds, blushing as you kiss the tip of his nose.

“I'm very thankful for her, and she raised you, my amazing husband. She did a great job on you, Sebby.”

“Th-thank you, love. Speaking of family, I, uh, had a question to ask of you, if you didn’t mind,” He asked nervously and you could see his adorable crimson blush on his pale face.

“Oh, sweetheart, of course… You can ask me anything, cutie,” You assure him, his nervousness never failing to make your heart swell with love for this man. He was so calm and patient with you, and you loved when he got all quiet on you when he was asking something.

“You know, I’ve been keeping my promise on quitting smoking recently and I’m quite proud of myself and I had been thinking since our home-life environment is good right now,” he starts, his eyes gazing off into the distance as to avoid yours.

“Yes?” You encouraged him to go on.

“Do you want to have a baby, (Y/N)?”

You looked at him in shook. You knew his mother had set up somewhat of a room in the back for a nursery, but you actually weren’t expecting to get any sort of use for it so soon. All you could do was nod back at him as he anxiously awaiting a reply.

“Y-yes… Of course, Seb. I love you so much, of course I want to have children with you.”

He smiled and giggled, a little stray tear escaping from his eye as he hugged you close to him, stroking your soft (H/C) hair.

“I love you too, dear. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made.”


End file.
